paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Scooby-Doo And The Ghost Pirate
Summary Based off of the episode pups and the ghost pirate but with Scooby doo set three years after the events of the episode this time there's a real ghost pirate haunting the pirate ship. Can Scooby doo and he rest solve this swashbuckling mystery? Find out Script (We open on two beach bullies) Bully1Dude this is like the best day ever. Bully2:Yeah dude like groovy. (They hear a foghorn of a pirate wail) Bully1:What the? Bully2:Dude look. (they see a pirate ship out in the fog and it comes a man dressed in blue pirate clothes and with a black beard with red blood on it one eye blinded with an ayepatch one crimson red on the other it docks) Bloodbeard:Beware all ye who enter me beach. I am the spirit of Bloodbeard! (cuts to them and they are scared they hug each other and scream cuts to ghost laugh evilly) (We cut to scooby on title) Scooby-Doo:Pups scooby doo and the ghost pirate. (We open on the mystery machine (AN Scooby-Doo is portrayed by the voice of courage the cowardly dog shagy is played by Rob Paulsen the Gang are voiced by the people who played them in the theatrical movies) Fred:This time Gang I hope we could have a vacation. Velma:Me too fred only we go everywhere and bam a mystery. Daphne:I agree with velma we need to stay home and watch tv skips the news programs and read books. Shaggy:Like yeah man. Fred:There it is gang we're here. (They get out) Velma:Hey where is everyone? Fred:Ryder? Chase? Marshall? Rocky? Rubble? Zuma? Skye? Scooby-Doo:Where is everyone? Fred:We already have a mystery. Let's split up the girls and I will look elsewhere you two see what you can find. Shaggy:Like kay kay. (Scene changer chase's badge) (Shaggy and scooby are looking for clues and walking around) Shaggy:Like man scoob I am starving. Scooby-Doo:You're not the only one raggy. Shaggy:Maybe they're like in the kitchen. Scooby-Doo:Yeah Shaggy I'm hungry. Shaggy:Like if we can't find them we'll have to find something to eat. (They walk by a golden suit of armor it follows them) (As it creaks up behind them it sneezes) Shaggy:Like gazontite mam. Scooby-Doo:Wasn't me. Shaggy:Like it wasn't me ethier. (They turn to see the kinight moving) Shaggy:Yikes ghost knight! (Run in place and zoom off shaggy goes to the top while Scooby still runs) Shaggy:E-Yiiiiiiiii! (The thing happens he is at the top gets out) Shaggy:Like he won't find me up here. (Walks backwards and bumps into a witch) Witch:(Turns around to face him)MORTAL! (Shaggy as his hair sticks up like when he is always scared) Shaggy:E-Yiiiikes! (Zooms off goes down fireman pole and is in garage) Shaggy:Like I hope I'll be safe in here. (Sees a transparent box goes to it hoping to find food opens it and a little dinasour comes out roaring) (Shaggy screams over this and zooms off the dinoasour goes stip stom cuts to shaggy trying to open the doors and falls down he was grunting as he was trying to open them he picks up a rock looks at it and throws it and it lands on the monster's head he runs back up to the lookout) Shaggy:SCOOBY-DOO WHERE ARE YOU?! (Goes down one doradoor Scooby comes down the other and bump into each other and chase happens Scooby-Doo where are you third eye blind plays Scooby is on shaggy's back the monsters come down one way blockIng them and then shaggy runs in place making toys fall on them then run off they get it off of them they come down one way with the monsters chasing them shaggy has a sheld the knight knocks it down the food dishes hit shaggy in the face they run into the dog treat daspencer pup treats pile all over them shaggy and scooby pops out eat and the monsters do the same they scare the two cowardly duo and zoom off they hide behind the elevator the monsters run by it Shaggy pokes his head out then to scooby he goes shhhh Scooby does the same to the monsters turns back to shaggy realizes and gets scared so does shaggy they run around the elevator then fred sees this makes a trap with water and a net the girls hide) Fred:SHAGGY SCOOBY THIS WAY! (They look at each other sruggs shoulders and make like panguins the monster slip fred has a grunt look and hits them with the net they crash) Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Special Category:Mystery Story Category:Adam Strickland Category:Spooky Tails Category:Spooky story